fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
SHPC03 / Transcript
The little squirrel-like fairy, Bloom, took the stage as canned applause erupted. "Thank you, everyone, for coming here today ~bloom." Bloom thanked everyone. "Um, Bloom-chan, there's no one there." A soft female's voice came from behind her. "Please, special guest, you are interrupting us ~bloom!" Bloom scolded the girl behind her. Bloom turned as smiled at the empty bedroom that she was in. "I would like to say, we have found two out of four Pretty Cure warriors, and they are our special guests for today ~bloom!" She smiled. "Holding the power of Spring and flowers, is the reborn Princess Spring Tulip, and the awakened Cure Tulip, Koizumi Hana ~bloom!" Bloom held her paw to a girl behind her. Koizumi Hana scrambled up to Bloom, and forced a smile, but had an embarrassed look on her face. "As I said, Bloom-chan, there's no one here." Hana whispered. "Nonsense ~bloom!" Bloom scolded again, but smiled again. "And now, holding the power of Summer and the sun, is the reborn Princess Summer Flame, and the awakened Cure Flame, Chinen Akemi ~bloom!" Bloom held her paw to another girl behind her. Chinen Akemi walked up, and like Hana, had a forced smile on her face. "Now these girls shall find Princess Autumn Maple and Princess Winter Snowflake, and they'll most definitely ''defeat the evil lord Zero ~bloom!" Hana and Akemi groaned. "Now you're being overconfident." Akemi said. "I don't know about 'most definitely'." Hana said. "Nonsense ~bloom!" Bloom shouted again, and the girls groaned again. ''('OPENING: 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!) "Come on, Flower Bud, please!" Akemi begged Hana about something later on that day. "No, Akemi-chan, we can't just go in there and steal people's well-baked snacks." Hana refused. "Oh, come on, I do it all the time! I'm a street girl!" Akemi whined. "You're also meant to be a Pretty Cure." Hana pressed on. Akemi threw her hands up. "I'm going in!" And she ran inside the place where the Cooking Club were cooking their snacks. "Akemi, no!" Hana cried. Akemi crept into the Cooking Club's place, and saw freshly-baked cookies. "Now that ''is what you call cookies." Akemi grinned, and tried to steal the cookies. "Excuse me, but stealing is just not allowed. Now please, stand up so I can see you." A girl's voice came up. "Busted." Akemi muttered, but did what the girl said. The girl was pretty. She had brown hair tied up into a low bun, and wore a pale red apron over a red shirt and jeans. "Akemi-chan!" Hana ran in, but saw the girl. "Um, A-A-Akikaze-san!" Hana stammered. "I didn't know you were here!" "Is there a problem, Koizumi-san?" Akikaze Momoko asked Hana. "There is no problem!" Hana squeaked. "Good." Momoko nodded, and saw Akemi. "Speaking of a problem," Momoko said, turning back to Hana. "Did you apologise to Chinen-san?" "Wait, what?" Akemi asked. "You had to apologise to me?" "Long story!" Hana squeaked, and ran away. "Um," Akemi said to Momoko. "We'll, um, see you later!" And Akemi scurried away. Momoko chuckled. "My happiness is swaying by the wind!" She announced, and went back to her cooking. But just outside, darkness spread over Tokyo Academy of Arts. Momoko raced outside to check it out. "Now that is weird. Rain is not due until tomorrow." Momoko wondered, but went back inside to continue cooking. As Momoko walked home a few hours later, she heard a kind and melodic but sad and frightened voice. "Something is wrong. Go back to the school, and search the gym immediately." The voice said. "Whoever you are, thanks for warning me. I will check it out." Momoko thanked the voice, and ran back to the school, towards the gym. Before Momoko ran to the gym, Hana and Akemi had just finished their P.E. class, and were packing up. "That was quite hard." Hana admitted to Akemi. "I can't believe you didn't give up!" But Akemi only laughed. "You think I'll give up? Not likely, Flower Bud." "Are you the girls who defeated Stone?" A woman's voice quizzed. "What?!" Hana cried, and she and Akemi looked around the gym. "Who knows about Stone?" Akemi asked in a fearless voice. "So you ''are ''the girls, Cure Tulip and Cure Flame." The woman then appeared. The woman was pretty, but she was wearing full black. She wore a long dress that had a split down the side, and a golden necklace with a red gem on it. She was very pale, and had dark green hair swept to the side. She also wore black high heels and black nail polish. "Who are you?" Hana asked, and the woman laughed. "Why, ladies of Pretty Cure, I am one of the commanders of the Dusk Area, faithful servant to the lord of darkness and evil, Lord Zero. I am Poison!" The woman cackled. Bloom, who was also there, yelled out loud. "Hana, Akemi, quick ~bloom! Transform into Pretty Cure ~bloom!" Hana and Akemi nodded at each other, and raised their Season Heart Palettes. "We won't ever give up hope..." Hana began. "And the sake of everyone's smiles..." Akemi added. "To the likes of you!" The girls shouted together, and began to transform. Hana's Season Heart Palette began glowing as soon as she shouted, "Pretty Cure!". Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow. Then vines are released from the mirror of the Palette and then Hana spun and fell back, and her hair became longer and changed to pink. Then the vines wrapped around her body and then her gloves appear, then she touched her chest and her top appeared and she then twirled which formed the petals on her skirt. The vines then wrapped around her legs, which made her shoes form and then grabbed a leaf which formed her choker and she patted her chest and her ribbon appeared afterwards, her headband then gained a green flower and her hair is tied into a ponytail, then she finally opened her eyes which have gained a sparkle. Then Hana flew down from the sky, and landed on her feet. ''The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip! Akemi's Season Heart Palette started glowing as soon as she said, "Pretty Cure!". Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow.'' Her body then became surrounded in red sparkles. There is a red tunnel with light showing at the end. Akemi then appeared with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt along with her bow and top. Then her hair grew longer and sparkles surf through her hair, changing the colour and her bow appears with her earrings as well. Then Akemi flew down from the sky, and landed on her feet. ''The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame! "You will be defeated today, Pretty Cure," Poison snarled. "Under the command of my lord Zero!" Then she lunged at the girls, but missed. "Ha! Nice try, Poison-breath!" Cure Flame snickered. "Poison-breath?!" Poison shouted in shock and anger. "You will pay for that, Pretty Cure!" Then Poison's attention turned to a boy, watching them. "A perfect dream for a perfect Hidoi." Poison cackled, and summoned a Shard of Darkness. "Hey, boy, watch out!" Cure Tulip screamed, but it was too late. Poison shot the Shard into the boy's neck, and the boy fainted. "Come forth, Hidoi, and release the evil in your heart!" Poison shouted, and the boy turned into a monster. "Hidoi!" The monster roared. "Great, another Hidoi." Flame mumbled under her breath, and along with Tulip, began to attack the Hidoi. Meanwhile, Momoko had just made it to the gym. As she walked in, she tensed. "I sense something evil." Momoko whispered to herself. "Just like earlier." Just then, the doors behind her slammed shut! "Hey!" Momoko screamed, and tried to unlock the doors, but they were shut tight. Suddenly, there was a crash, and Momoko looked in front of her, only to see a monster and three girls, one in pink, one in yellow and one in black. "Face it, Pretty Cure, you're no match for me!" Poison cackled. "We'll never give up!" Tulip shouted, and she and Flame kept fighting. "Um, Koizumi-san, Chinen-san, what exactly are you doing?" Momoko asked Tulip and Flame. Tulip, Flame and Bloom were shocked. "How are you able to recognise us?" Flame said, surprised and shocked. "Because you two are working together, and the two of you look a bit like Koizumi-san and Chinen-san, just thought I'd let you know. Now what are doing?" Momoko asked again. "We'll explain later," Tulip promised. "But right now, we have a Hidoi to defeat. "But I won't let you two risk your lives as superheroes." Momoko persisted. "They are just weak girls who believe in dreams." Poison snarled. "Those who talk about dreams and hope have no power, which proves my theory that these girls are actually very weak." Momoko, forgetting all about her kind nature, grew so angry that she looked like she was about to burst. "That is not true!" She shouted angrily, much to the Cures' surprise. "All those who have a dream are powerful, because they stop at nothing to achieve it! I have seen it myself!" "Princess Autumn Maple ~bloom!" Bloom squealed happily, and ran to Momoko. "Because of your strong feelings, I can sense the power of Autumn inside of you ~bloom!" Tulip gasped. "That means Akikaze-san is one of us!" She happily said to Flame. "Little squirrel, it surprises me that you can speak," Momoko said calmly. "But I don't care all that much about who or what I am, as long as I can save my friends." Just then, there was a bright glow in front of Momoko's chest. "Huh?" Momoko gasped, as the light turned into a violet leaf. The leaf spun around and grew bigger, into a palette. "Now, transform and help Cure Tulip and Cure Flame ~bloom!" Bloom shouted to Momoko, and she nodded. "You can count on me!" Momoko raised her hand, and the Season Heart Palette started glowing as soon as she said, "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabbed the make-up pen and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", then applied eye shadow. She spun around, spread red, yellow and green leaves and flew to sky. Her hair quickly changed to its new length and she flew down with the leaves attaching to her body, forming her costume, then her hair tied up. Then Momoko flew down from the sky, and landed on her feet. "Oh, wow," Momoko gasped as she did a quick twirl. "This outfit is adorable!" Bloom smiled. "Now, think up of an introduction and a name, Princess of Autumn ~bloom!" She said happily. "That sounds good. If my name was Autumn Maple, then I'll go with..." The leaves swaying by the wind marks the season of Autumn! Shining forevermore, Cure Maple! "Cure Maple!" Tulip gasped, and Flame cheered. "That's a great choice, now, charge up your Season Heart Palette with fighting spirit, then shout out a summoning incantation to purify the Hidoi ~bloom!" Bloom shouted to Cure Maple. "No problem!" Maple winked, and clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and her lips moved in a silent plea. The Season Heart Palette began to glow, and Maple opened her eyes again, and shouted out: Chant, song of kindness! The Autumn Season Wand, Wind Rod! As soon as she finished the incantation, Maple raised her hand, and a red and orange light flew up and exploded into a leaf with a stick in the middle. Maple grabbed the extension on the bottom and posed with the stick. Maple had a triumphant look in her eyes as she pointed her Rod at the Hidoi. Maple then shouted again, in a much more confident tone: Let the wind blow in the name of Autumn! Pretty Cure! Autumn Wind Shower! When Maple shouted "Pretty Cure!", she raised her Rod, and spun it, creating a tornado. As she said "Autumn Wind!", she spun her Rod again, which made the tornado glow with energy. Then she said "Shower!", and pointed the Rod at the Hidoi again, and the tornado flew to the Hidoi and covered it with energy. The Hidoi said, "So relaxing", and glowed, and turned back into the boy, who was unconscious. "A third Pretty Cure?! I must report this to Lord Zero!" Poison threatened, and disappeared. The girls de-transformed, with Hana and Akemi hugging Momoko. "So we're a team, am I correct?" Momoko asked the girls. Hana and Akemi pummeled her from either side. "Of course!" The girls shouted, but started cracking up. Bloom smiled. "Now, we must find the Pretty Cure of Winter, but I wonder, can they do it ~bloom?" She asked herself, and raced back to the girls. ('''ENDING: 'Song of the Seasons)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:HanasakiTsubomi997